What Makes A Hero?
by Apollomon x Stingmon
Summary: What truly makes a hero? Is it superpowers? Inhuman strength and healing? Is it the blue and red tights? A fancy suit of armor? The ability to wield the all mighty Mjolnir? Or is it something else entirely? Either way, they were nothing without their Digimon friends and nowhere near qualified to join the Avengers Initiative. Yet, Nick Fury thought otherwise.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Black Widow, do you have visual on the target?" There had been an unknown power surge and strange anomalies occurring around several cities of Japan, America, Canada, and other small countries. There were reports of monster, children disappearing, and electronics mysterious malfunctioning out of the blue, a strange green light appearing in the sky. All of these problems were occurring all over the world, but it seemed to be the strongest in Japan, Koto to be more precise. The power surge was the strongest here and the sightings of these monsters seemed more tangible according to several reports he read.

It was impossible that monsters were taking their children as some of these citizens claimed. The monsters they describe were things that he had never seen before. However, he could not ignore this as their imaginations. Not when cars were disappearing through strange green portals, only to reappear halfway within a building. It was insane, but not impossible.

He had seen many things in his life, death, greed, true monsters, millionaire playboys in a suit of armor, a green monster, all types dark artifacts and magic, supersoldiers, and even gods. But this was different. He did not know what was causing this. It was otherworldly.

" _Negative, Fury,"_ Black Widow replied just as he heard a strange static on the other line. They were close.

 _"Looks like we are going to go by foot,"_ Hawkeye spoke up from the shared line. _"The bird is malfunctioning and I do not wish to crash."_

"Very well," Fury said, now dread not giving them more back up. He had only sent the two of them. The plane they took was one of the best, allowing them to infiltrate undetected. But the plane could not fly near whatever the being that was causing all this interference and destruction. This was definitely getting on his nerves. "Keep me posted."

The two agents spoke their own affirmatives before the line went quiet. Fury leaned in his chair as he gazed at the visual in front, which wasn't much. Despite the distance from the ground and the satellite, all they could see was a huge black mass and flashes of light, preventing them from getting a good visual. Fury wasn't sure how long he'd been gazing at the screen in front of him, trying to figure out what sort of alien or monster this must be. Whatever this creature was, it was dangerous.

With a small groan, he returned his attention to six folders Agent Coulson had given to him when he came in. Within each folder was a detailed background of the six missing children. There wasn't much, to be honest. There weren't any criminal records, No misdemeanors and no run-ins with the law. They all seem to be good, normal kids, even if some of them had a tragic past. And their disappearance seemed off. The two Amano siblings disappeared around the same time and Kiriha Aonuma disappeared about a week later. And it was almost a full month before Taiki Kudou, Akari Hinomoto, and Zenjirou Tsurugi disappeared. However, this was also the same time when all these sightings occurred.

With the exception of the last the and the two siblings, none of these children knew each other, nor lived around each other. So why them? What was so special about these six?

"Director, the target is multiplying!"

"What?!" Fury's head snapped up in Agent Hill's direction, who was furiously typing away on one of the computers, pulling up more visuals for them to see. She was right, somewhat. The target wasn't exactly multiplying, it was more on the lines of another being entering the destroyed area of Japan. And now the two were fighting. However, as Agent Hill brought a slightly better visual through phone cameras and security cameras of the surrounding businesses and buildings, Fury was now able to see a blurry, staticky outline of several otherworldy being clustered in that same area. What was going on over there? How many were there? And why haven't Hawkeye and Black Widow updated him on what was going on over there yet?

"Black Widow, Hawkeye, do you have visual on the target?" The words came out rushed and over-aggressive as he watched two black masses move around on the screen. Fury very briefly gazed at the clock, only to see that twenty minutes had passed by since they last made contact.

 _"Almost."_ Black Widow's voice seemed to almost echo around the room as she spoke. Fury could hear that she was slightly out of both. It sounded like they were climbing. _"There was a lot of debris everywhere. It was a bit difficult getting around them without getting hit ourselves."_

 _"Debris?"_ Hawkeye shouted, completely baffled. _"A full building was coming straight for us. It was completely out of nowhere!"_

Fury was completely baffled by this. What could be strong enough to throw an entire building? The Hulk actually came first to mind; but lasted he checked, he wasn't anywhere near Japan. Fury was hoping slightly that it was Banner in a fit of rage and not some unknown alien. The god, Thor, and his damn kind and Stark's antics were enough to get the council breathing heavily down his neck.

 _"You survived,"_ Black Widow said as the sound of fighting got louder. _"Don't act like this is the worst we've through."_ There were other voices too. Young voices...children. Fury leaned forward in his chair. _Could it be...?_

But what really struck out were the voices of the beings that were fighting. The voices were definitely Japanese; and unfortunately, they didn't have time to activate the translation program or to get one of his Japanese agents to translate for them for it was in that moment Black Widow confirmed they had visual of the target. The two had been given special miniature camera-like devices to capture live footage that would be sent directly to Agent Hill's computer. They had been firmly instructed to only video footage of the beings they were up against. They were not to engage.

 _"Fury, you are not going to believe this."_

"What you mean?" he's asked, slightly confused. Was it worse then he thought?

 _"Maybe you should see it for yourself,"_ she said. It took several seconds for the live video footage to process on the main screen, but when it did, Fury and every agent with him in the room were speechless. The witnesses were not off when they mention seeing monsters. There were thousands of them. Some looked like humans, while others looked more like animals. But that wasn't all. Some of the creatures looked like things from storybooks and myths: machines, dragons, demons, and even angels.

But what really caught his attention were the six missing children standing together. _Taiki Kudou. Nene Amano. Kiriha Aonuma. Akari Hinomoto. Zenjirou Tsurugi. Yuu Amano._ Fury was silent as he watched Taiki Kudou, Nene Amano, Kiriha Aonuma holding a strange device in their hands. A light came out of these devices, making Fury realize that these lights were what was interfering with the satellite. But these lights were what was combining all these monsters into one being that called himself Shoutmon.

 _"Should we engage?"_ Fury wasn't actually listening anymore. He just watched as this Shoutmon attacked the other monster called Bagramon. As they fought, he noticed the children standing by the golden monster's side, yelling his name, encouraging him to finish the other once and for all, all in the name of peace.

As the creature land the finishing blow, Black Widow spoke up again when he didn't reply to her previous question. _"Fury?"_

"Stand down." Everyone gazed at him in shock as he got up, redirecting the link to his own earpiece as he left the room with Agent Coulson close behind.

 _"What?"_ Hawkeye hissed from the other line. _"But the monsters..."_

"Leave them be. I need the both of you to return to the Helicarrier. I have a new assignment for the both of you." Fury then silenced the earpiece when they returned to his office. Once Agent Phil Coulson closed the door behind him, Fury finally addressed him.

"Are these the same creatures, you've seen as a child?" Coulson shook his head.

"As I mentioned before there are many dimensions, as you are aware of, and their respective worlds." The damn god, known as Thor was proof of that. "The Digital World is just one of those worlds that exists in every dimension as it is deeply connected to ours. The Digital World I went to as a child is not this one."

Fury frowned slightly, glancing at the folders Coulson had given to him hours ago. One of the folders only had one word: DIGIMON. "Are they a threat?"

"That's hard to say," he admitted. "If I was an eleven-year-old child again, I would say no. But much like us, there are evil Digimon out there, just as there are good ones. I've never seen those Digimon before, but I can tell you for sure that the one shrouded in darkness one was a threat."

Fury was afraid of that. He leaned in his chair. The kids seemed to handle the monster just fine and they didn't have any abilities, at least abilities he wasn't aware of. They fought flawlessly alongside these monster, just like Coulson when he was a child all those years ago. _What to do?_ Fury's eye gazed at the folders again. Only this time he gazed at the second folder, one he had been planning since all these superheroes and villains began forming as of late.

Avengers Initiative.

Fury opened the folder. _Hmm, I wonder..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The room was dark as Kiriha sat at his desk within his room. The former General glared at his brother, who he had been discussing the company with for the last hour. However, the discussion had gotten into a territory Kiriha did not appreciate in the very slightest.

"I don't understand why I have to go to this meeting. We don't need Mr. Playboy's help. He treated father like trash when they worked together." Kiriha seethed at the laptop screen as one of his two brothers sat in his office, staring back at him, remaining relatively calm and understanding as Kiriha protested to the idea as he had been doing for the past month.

"Kiriha, I understand, Mr. Stark might not be the smartest chose out of the bunch." Kirha scoffed. Smartest was not the right word to describe the billionaire playboy. Tony Stark was a very intelligent and gifted man, but he threw his money away on weapons of mass destruction and on other stupid ideas and the technology that doesn't benefit anyone, but those that are wealthy or corrupt. That really pissed Kirha off. "But he is willing to help us rebuilt the company after father's co-workers managed to run it almost completely to the ground. He understands and, this is his words not mine, wants to rebuild the relationships he had mistreated and took advantage of in the past."

Kiriha was silent for a very long time, trying to process the information logically over his own hatred for the man. If it was up to him, he would have called the playboy a lying asshole and left him at his doorstep. But that was not the mindset of a CEO and not in the best interest of the company. No matter how much he disliked this American, he would have to give him the benefit of the doubt for the best interest of the company.

"Fine. When is this meeting?" Kiriha already regretted the question.

"Next week." His older brother smiled at him as he typed something on his computer. "This will give us plenty of time to make some last-minute arrangements."

"You don't have to arrange another hotel, Big Brother. This is fine for us."

"I know…" His voice trailed as the image of his brother grew small, positioning to the left as the rest of the screen showed some kind of map. A map of the United States to be exact. There were several areas on the map: New York, New Jersey, Los Angeles, and New Mexico. Kiriha stared at the screen in complete puzzlement, trying to figure out what it's supposed to mean. After a long moment of just staring, he glanced at his brother.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Do you remember the strange anomalies that occurred all over Japan last year?"

He nodded. "Yeah?"

"Well, we did what you said and found more of these anomalies in other countries around the world. The signatures are very similar to one that took you to the Digital World last year."

"A Digital Gate." He tapped his fingers on the table, wondering if this lead to this DigiQuartz Taiki was telling him about or was it actually a portal to the Digital World.

"We believe so too, but they seem different somehow."

"Different? Different how?"

His brother seemed unsure. "We're not sure. Every strand of the signature is the same, except for a small portion of it. It's almost as if it's a partial copy of…"

"The Digital World?"

"That's the weird part. We sent SR-5 in one of these portals here in Japan."

"Did it not make it to the other side?" Kiriha leaned in his chair, unsure what the issue was. SR-5 was one of the prototype robots his brothers had been making in order to figure out what were causing these weird disturbances. The first four never made it to the other side from what they could tell.

"It did," he said, slowly. "But I'm not sure what to really make of it." Kiriha lifted a brow. "Before we lost contact with SR-5, it was able to take a picture of an old man talking to a boy in what looked like a replica of New York."

"What?" His brother changed the image on the screen showing him one of the visuals the robot had caught before being destroyed by a Digimon, he assumed. The imaged showed an older man handing an Xros Loader to one of Taiki's friends.

"Tagiru?" There was a Digimon next to the boy. He had never seen this Digimon before though.

"Friend of yours?"

"Not really," he replied, distractedly. "He's Taiki's. They're on the basketball team together, I think." So this was DigiQuartz then, but it didn't look anything like the Digital World. It looked like a replica of their world, only with Digimon roaming around. Hmm, he might have to inform Taiki of this and of his little teammate. That was certainly going to be a fun conversation.

"Makes sense," he said. "There's something else I want to show you."

"What is it?" His brother changed the image back to the map, this time there was an image of a Bakumon entering Star Industries through an open window.

"You got to be kidding me."

"Can't say I am."

Kiriha narrowed his eyes at him. "That's why you want me to attend that meeting so bad."

"No," he insisted, "he really is trying to help us. The fact that a Digimon is there is just a bonus. Besides, Miss. Rushman will be accompanying you to the meeting."

Ah, yes his new secretary. His brother didn't exactly like the idea of him traveling around the world by himself in fear he would disappear again like the last time. This was the only compromise they could come up with.

"Is there anything else?"

"Other then these Digimon appearing at the other locations as well, no, I believe that's it." Kiriha nodded as he tried to come up with the best move to take next. There were four Digimon in four different states. One was at Star Industries, while the other three were unknown. he needed a thought out plan and fast.

"Do you have the locations of the other three?"

"We have visuals of their last known sightings. I'll send everything to your email."

Kiriha nodded. "Thank you."

His brother smiled at him but soon faulted a bit. "Be careful," he said before ending the call.

Kiriha stared at the screen even after he heard the small chime from his computer five minutes later, letting him know he had an email. He should probably open it. He didn't. He closed his eyes, listen to the sound of the clock ticking by. _Damn, this is going to be a long week._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The planet he was supposed to be meeting his _teammates_ on was cold and desolate as he exited the portal. What he assumed was blood and something else was dripping from the walls and broken armor and debris were scattered around the huge room of an abandoned castle. He looked around his surroundings some more, seeing Ronan the Accuser, the Other, and a creature he had not seen before were sitting around a huge table near some windows that showed the ruins of this small, pitiful plant he didn't particularly care for. Thanos was seen through some sort of magical device that created a visual rift above it to show a hologram of the warlord sitting on his throne.

"Loki, I assume you completed your task."

"Yes, Thanos. All is ready for the invasion."

"Good. Good. Take Dark Knightmon with you to retrieve the Tesseract. He will be working with you for now on." Loki glanced at the creature that had to be ten times his size. He was a knight clad in black armor with a white skull on his chest. He wore a black cape and wielded a black spear. Out of all the worlds he traveled to and seen, he had not seen anything like this creature before. Hmm, there was much he could learn if they were going to be working together.

"Do we know where this Tesseract is?" Dark Knightmon asked, not all too interested in his new partner. "It was last seen on Earth with Captain Marvel," Ronan the Accuser said. "But the hero is nowhere on Earth last I remember."

"She gave it to S.H.I.E.L.D.," Loki said, knowingly. He had been doing a bit of spying around before coming to the meeting.

"Then that is where you must go," Thanos said before turning to Ronan. Dark Knightmon stood from his seat as he and Loki were dismissed. Dark Knightmon made his way over to him, looking at him with a gaze even the God of Mischief could not read.

"Where is this S.H.E.L.D.?" the creature asked as Loki opened a portal to the snowy regions of Earth. "The main base is constantly moving and very hard to find without alerting Fury that we are nearby. There are agents around the world that go to and from the main base, however."

"Hmm… so we find these agents, we can find this base." The creature didn't form it as a question as he entered the huge cavern within one of the many mountains in this snowy region that Loki had taken up as his base of operations.

"Exactly, finding these agents might be a bit harder to find. But with some time I can locate one and bring them under my control."

Dark Knightmon nodded as Loki talked a little bit more about his plan. As the two talked, discussions of their lives came forth and Loki learned about a world called the Digital World.

 _What an intriguing world?_ he thought as he listened to the Digimon talk about his own older brother and the war that had been foiled by a bunch of children. Loki understood the need for vengeance, to be in one's shadow for so long. He had been in his brother's shadow for so long that he had craved attention, the wrong attention he must admit, but attention nonetheless.

"How did you survive?" The Digimon was not a god, he couldn't survive a blast that was meant to kill his brother.

"I separated before he was hit by the blast. I'm not sure how I ended up in space though."

"Hmm, interesting. Are you still able to return to that world or open portals at least?" He could certainly work with this, these children could be a huge asset to them, rather they know this or not.

"Yes and no. I'm still not strong enough to open a portal big enough to return to my world, but I can open smaller ones to allow small Child or Adult Digimon to pass through. Why?"

Loki sat on the sofa across from the Digimon with a wicked smile on his features. "I have an idea on how to draw out these children. I am certain S.H.I.E.L.D. is keeping a very close eye on them after that battle in Japan."

Yes. This could work. This could work very nicely.


End file.
